


Gardening

by kangeiko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape walks in on Voldemort indulging in his favourite pasttime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening

I am a gardener, my dear,  
And must work, for spring is here.  
I must find the weeds in their solitary beds  
And pull off, one by one, their shrieking heads,  
All the while patting young seedlings into the earth,  
Hoping against hope that they will grow up to be worth  
All this bother.  
I am a gardener, my dear.  
Weeds are merely fodder.

I am a gardener, my dear,  
And work to keep my garden clear  
Of weeds and influences of which I do not approve.  
Won't you help? There are trees to move  
And cacti to re-pot; all the strong  
To feed. Do you know, they tell me it is wrong  
To neglect the meek.  
I am a gardener, my dear.  
I do not pamper the weak.

I am a gardener, my dear,  
And must coax these fretful seedlings here  
To take their rightful place below the ground.  
They do struggle so, and must be bound  
Hand and foot while I plant them in the earth.  
Is something wrong? Your face has lost all mirth –  
Indeed, I can see fear!  
Leave, then. Let me work. Spring is here –  
And I am but a gardener, my dear.

*

fin


End file.
